


A Very Merry Execution

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And it goes about as well as one would think, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream and Punz's friendship is underrated, Dream isn't a bad guy, Gen, Hinted Dream/Fundy, I'm still working on that Russian homework from yesterday, It isnt the second execution thats failed, M/M, Oops, Outside of that it doesn't exist, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity gets a n g r y, Really got my priorities in line, Techno breaks Phil out, The Christmas festival, They try to execute Dream, Tubbo really should have thought ahead, When it probably shouldn't have, Why ain't yall jumping on this, Yay Dadza, as in, crazy right, it refers to them as each other fiances, its so gooood, just so you know, to be fair, you know, you live and you learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “Did you hear about the Christmas festival?” he asked, not looking up from the device in his hands. Techno paused his cleaning to shoot a confused glance at the blonde. “Tubbo plans to do to me what Schlatt did to him,” Dream explained, and Techno hummed in thought. “Apparently, he’s going to throw some big party to celebrate the friendship between L’Manburg and the Dream SMP as a cover to execute me. Sounds like a grand time, doesn’t it?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 657





	A Very Merry Execution

Techno was already there, halfway through cleaning his sword, by the time Dream arrived. He was given a nod as a greeting, and the masked man dropped down to sit next to the hybrid. Neither of them said anything, instead sat against each other in comfortable silence. Dream pulled out his communicator and started messaging someone, finally breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“Did you hear about the Christmas festival?” he asked, not looking up from the device in his hands. Techno paused his cleaning to shoot a confused glance at the blonde. “Tubbo plans to do to me what Schlatt did to him,” Dream explained, and Techno hummed in thought. “ _ Apparently _ , he’s going to throw some big party to celebrate the friendship between L’Manburg and the Dream SMP as a cover to execute me. Sounds like a grand time, doesn’t it?”

Techno snorted, and resumed his cleaning. “He can’t possibly think that’s going to work, right? He’s not a dumb kid.”

Dream shrugged, finally putting his communicator away to turn and look at the pink haired man. “It’s hard to say for sure, what with Quackity egging him on to get us off that hit list? I’m not really surprised… You’ll be there, yeah?” Techno shot him a disbelieving look, and Dream rolled his eyes. “Obviously you’d be hidden- we wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened yesterday, would we? I’ll set up a spot for you,” he said, already making blueprints in his head. “Probably below Phil’s house so we can get him out while we’re there.” Techno hummed in thought. “I’d say we bring Tommy, but well…” 

  
Techno laughed. “Tommy doesn’t know the first thing about being stealthy,” he grinned. “Wilbur can babysit him… Though we’ll probably have to put him on a leash or something so he can’t try and follow us.” Dream wheezed, picturing Tommy leashed to the fence of Carl’s pen.

“I suppose that would work…” Dream hummed softly. “They haven’t picked a day yet, but I’ll let you know when I find out so we can start planning. I’m also going see if I can’t get in contact with Phil- a heads up wouldn’t hurt.” Techno nodded, putting away his sword. The two of them stood, and Dream clapped the other on the shoulder. “I’ll see you in a couple days,” he said, before turning and leaping off the side of their mountain. Techno grinned to himself, turning the other way and following suit.

_________________________________

Phil was barely able to hold back the startled shout that threatened to escape him when he went upstairs. His heart beat against the inside of his ribcage, and he pressed his hand against his chest as he tried to calm himself from the initial scare. “Sorry,” Dream apologized sincerely from where he sat on the far side of the room. “I would have announced my arrival, but I need this meeting to be discrete.” Phil nodded, taking a few slow deep breaths before stepping over and sitting in the chair across from the masked man. “I’ll get right to the point,” he said, laying out an open book on the table for Phil to look over. “On the night of the twenty fourth Tubbo is holding an all-night Christmas festival to celebrate the newfound friendship between L’Manburg and the SMP. However, this is merely a cover up for my execution.”

The winged man’s head jerked up to look at Dream, who nodded. “They’re planning to execute you?” he asked quietly. “Like they tried to do to Techno?”

“Yeah,” Dream said. “Speak of-” he flipped a page in the book. “Under your house I’ve been constructing a hideout for him to hang out in during the festival- and while everyone is distracted with Tubbo and Quackity trying to kill me, he’s going to make an opening for you.” He tapped on the picture drawn. “We’re going to use this as an opportunity to bust you out. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time.” Dream picked up the book and stood, tucking it back in his inventory. Phil also stood, and the two men shook hands.

“I’ll see you then,” he said, and Dream grinned.

“See you then.”

_____________

Tubbo had been  _ kind  _ enough to expand the range of his ankle monitor, just for as long as the festival lasted. Under any other circumstances Phil would have rolled his eyes- but he couldn’t bring himself to be bitter when he knew that he was getting busted out before the end of the party. He sat with Fundy while the others ran about with their games, giving the fox hybrid fake smiles and promises that he wasn’t still upset with him about what had happened.

Dream sat with them when he arrived, greeting his fiancé with a smile, and Phil with a knowing look. Phil just smiled back, taking a drink of one of the potions Punz had been handing out to various people. The young boy had a bright smile on his face, talking animatedly with the L’Manburg people as if he hadn’t tried to blow them up only a little over a week ago. “Enjoying yourself?” Dream teased when Punz came and sat with them.

The other man grinned and nodded. “Quite the party they’ve thrown us huh?” he asked, tapping at the table in a seemingly random pattern. Dream nodded along with the tapping, but made no other acknowledgement to it.

“Try not to go  _ too  _ overboard with the drinks,” Dream said, bringing his own to his mouth. With his free hand, he tapped the table three times before subtly flicking his fingers to the right.

“Oh please,” Punz rolled his eyes, standing back up. “I  _ never  _ go overboard.” Dream chuckled as his companion wandered back off to join the others. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to make sense of the interaction he just watched, but Dream just winked at him as he finished off his own potion.

He stood, and held his hand out to Fundy, who seemed oblivious to it all. “Come on, we should go dance.” The fox hybrid lit up, taking the masked man’s hand. “See you around Phil,” he said over his shoulder as he was pulled toward the dance floor. Phil gave the man a salute before standing, heading up the stairs to his house. He sat on his porch, watching the small crowd of people below him. 

_ Punz whispers to you: You should head inside soon, I overheard Tubbo tell Quackity to get ready. _

Phil finished off the potion in his hand before standing and disappearing inside his house. He watched through his window as Tubbo waved his arms, calling for everyone to gather round. The young boy started giving a speech about the alliance, and Phil turned away. Fainty, there was the sound of blocking being broken until a hole in his floor appeared. The man smiled to himself, and he dropped down inside.

Techno wasn’t typically a very physically affectionate person, but the hybrid couldn’t help himself from wrapping Phil up in a hug, his father holding him back. “Hey,” he greeted casually, placing the blocks back over their heads. Phil laughed lightheartedly, leaning away from the taller man. “Are you ready to get the hell out of this place?”

“You fucking know it.”

\-----------------------

“Here’s to an era of peace!” Tubbo raised his potion, everyone in the crowd following suit. “And the start of a wonderful friendship with Dream!” He gestured next to him, nodding for the man to come stand at his side.

His friends excitedly shoved at Dream’s shoulders until the masked man finally got up, taking the offered place. “Thank you,” he gave the young boy a smile. The blonde turned to address the crowd, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. “I can say I am  _ genuinely  _ excited to finally see the server at a period of peace. It feels like it’s been such a long time since we could all gather without having to worry about something  _ horrific  _ happening…” he trailed off for a moment, grin never leaving his face. “But I know that Tubbo is going to do right by this country- and hold up his end of the treaty with the SMP. He’s going to make for the greatest president this country as ever seen!” He brought out his hands to start clapping, the audience following suit. Tubbo smiled, taking a single step away from Dream, covering the movement with a small bow.

“It’s an honor to have you think so,” he lied through his teeth, signaling to Quackity. “And after everything that we’ve gone through, I think this might be the best decision I’ve made for L’Manburg yet.”

Dream tilted his head in false confusion, hands going back into his pockets. The floor disappeared from under him with the sound of pistons going off, and he was dropped. He pressed the ‘send’ button he’d been hovering over on his communicator, and clenched his eyes shut.

  
  


_ Dream whispered to you: NOW! _

  
  


People from the audience rushed forward to see what had happened, Tubbo and Quackity shouting in joy as they watched one of their greatest enemies fall to his death. Only- he never hit the bottom. Halfway down, Dream suddenly vanished from sight, and the cries of victory froze in the president’s throat. “Wha…”

“Well, that was quite the performance.” The people of L’Manburg whirled around, staring at Punz. The man grinned, resting his axe over his shoulder. “Come on now- it’d be an insult to his intelligence to genuinely believe that Dream was going to  _ fall  _ for that.”

Quackity clenched his fists, teeth grit. “How.” He demanded, pushing through the crowd to get at Dream’s right hand man. “How the fuck did he do that?” The enraged man grabbed Punz by the front of his shirt, getting in the other’s face. “It’s not fucking possible- where the  _ fuck  _ is he.” 

Punz smirked, reaching up and gripping Quackity’s wrist so he could tug it from the fabric. “ _ That _ ,” he said, “Is the  _ least  _ of your worries now. So much for an ‘era of peace’ huh? Dream isn’t going to take too kindly to this- and now that’s the two most powerful people on the server pissed at you for failed executions.” Quackity froze, and Tubbo’s eyes went wide in realization. Punz tossed an ender pearl, giving one last mean sneer at the pair. “I can’t wait to watch them tear this country to the ground.” And with that, the man was gone.

_________________

Dream whooped in excitement as Punz appeared next to them, a massive grin on his face. He took his best friend by the hand, and the two of them broke into a sprint. A burst of laughter escaped Punz as they heard Quackity shouting in outrage behind them, slowly fading out as they got closer to the portal. “Techno and Phil are waiting for us on the other side,” Dream said, pulling Punz down the narrow path through the Nether. Punz nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face.

They burst out the other portal and tumbled into the snow, landing at Techno and Phil’s feet. The oldest of the group laughed, crouching down so he could help the younger two get up and brush snow off their clothes- always a doting father. “Come on,” Techno said, turning back to the direction his house is in. “I need to make sure Tommy didn’t burn down my house while we were gone.” 

  
  


Tommy had in fact not burned down his older brother’s house, but if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he  _ really  _ wanted to. Techno had followed through and tied the poor boy up, Wilbur sitting next to him on the stairs. “Oh, Phil!” the ghost greeted, lighting up at the sight of his father. “I thought you were under house arrest?”

“Yeah, Techno busted me out Will,” he said, eyeing Tommy. “Did you really need to tie him up?” he asked, undoing the ropes carefully. Techno scoffed.

“And have him follow us and blow our cover in the first ten seconds? Yeah no-”

“You fucking prick ooooh I fucking hate you, you son of a bitch-” Tommy burst into swears the second the cloth was out of his mouth, held back only by Phil from launching himself at his older brother and getting himself hurt.

“Alright, alright,” Phil sighed, tugging the boy backwards. “That’s enough of that.”

Dream bumped his hip into Techno’s, nodding to the doors. “We should get inside. Still have more plans to make.” The pink haired man nodded, and shooed everyone into his house. He took one last look back in the direction he  _ thought  _ L’Manburg was in and grinned, stepping inside. Oh, what fun they were going to have tearing it apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream's little escape is the same way that they plan to summon guards to the prison, with the enderpearl sitting in some water and then getting popped when needed. Thought I should explain that in case anyone is confused, lol.
> 
> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
